The Leader's Girl
by Your Friendly NPC Stranger
Summary: Pein/Fem!Kakuzu, eventual yaoi. The old bastard would only do things if it earned him money or if his leader said so. Rated M for so many reasons.
1. Prologue

Pein moaned, eyes near closed in lust. Barely keeping himself propped up on his elbows atop his bed, clothes not even half on- None of the other members have seen their leader in this state.

"I want you, now."

With a husky, "Hmm," that was too deep to fit the woman, she crawled from her spot between his legs to straddle his hips. It wasn't a normal situation, that much she'd acknowledge. She was, however, very loyal, and had not once thought to question why their relationship had turned into this. She simply bit her lip and lowered herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; I don't know if this would be considered an AU, but here are a few little changes I've made- 1.) Pein is Pein, not Nagato. 2.) Kakuzu is tall and toned, but he's no Brawny McMacho Man. I think every other change will be explained (crappily) in the story itself. On another note, please don't hate me if I flunk their characters or anything else. I admittedly skipped most of Naruto, and stopped watching after the Akatsuki died. I don't own Naruto if you haven't guessed by now. That's Masashi Kishimoto's job. Oh, and ps, you see that "humor" tag? The joke is I'm not really funny. Still not going to stop me from trying to be :D Now read this story! (Chapter number two because it'll forever be called that due to the prologue. Curse you, prologue!)**

- - -/;)/- - -

It was a repeat of the week before. He'd cupped her face in his hands and just stared at her, like he was looking for something. "Kakuzu.." the words came again, soft as before, "kiss me."

Pein couldn't have known she was awake. They were both lying in his bed, exhausted and smelling of sex. Limbs were tangled in the mess of blankets and the room was dark. He couldn't have known, but through her closed eyes, she could see a foreign emotion as his hand withdrew. He'd eventually drift off to sleep. She'd then creep out of his bed to clean herself before falling asleep in her own. In the morning, they'd be different people. The bedroom, isolated from the others, kept its secrets after all.

"Kakuzu, what the fuck?! Keep your junk on your side of the room!" Wordlessly, he removed the offensive papers from Hidan's side. "What the fuck, Kakuzu! You left one!"

Sigh. "It's too early for your annoying voice." And he left, Hidan having broken his latest record for how fast he could chase Kakuzu out of their shared room. He yelled after him, like every morning. The brat could find anything to complain about, which Kakuzu could only blame him for half of the time. He might have purposefully gave him reasons for the other half of Hidan's stupid "Reasons Why Life Sucks" list. If you can't kill them, make them wish you could.

Kakuzu eventually found himself in the closest room they had to a living room. A pot of lukewarm coffee was on the table. "Oh, Mr. Zombienumberone! Good morning! Here, let me pour you a cup!" In a matter of seconds, a mug with coffee streaking down the sides was thrusted at his face. Tobi held the dry handle of the mug. When the other man only seemed to glare harder than usual at Tobi, Tobi squeaked and hastily said, "Mr. Zombienumberone! Are you trying to kill Tobi with those soulless eyes of your's?"

Whatever. Kakuzu took his cold gaze of the man and sat on the worn down sofa, not wanting to deal with the other loud member. He took comfort in knowing at least the sofa had it rougher. Acts were committed on it that no one should have to witness. It wasn't necessarily his comrades he suspected, it was the previous owners. It'd even come with a stain, (albeit only to have another added a month later).

"Good morning, senpai! Tobi has some coffee for you!" The spiral masked fool offered the dripping cup with renewed enthusiasm to the blond before he even entered the room.

A fight was about to happen between Deidara and Tobi, no doubt, so Kakuzu left again. It was stupid to think he could escape the noise when only his partner and the two he'd left to fight weren't off on a mission. Konan and Pein were also here, but no one saw much of them anyways.

"Oh, so the old man has crawled back to my feet, has he?"

"Shut it, Hidan."

"To hell with you, bastard! That's not how you apologize!"

A grunt was the best reply Kakuzu would give. He sat down at his desk and dealt with the Akatsuki's financial plans for the rest of the day. It didn't feel like long before his leader was calling him over. Of course, telepathically. Even for a S-ranked ninja, his ability to sneak out of beds was something to behold. The snoring immortal one bed over -who, being a high ranked ninja as well as a light sleeper- was proof enough.

Now outside of Pein's room, he preformed the jutsu that he was admittingly a little embarrassed to know.

The door opened, and his expected guest was on the other end, closing and locking the door behind her. She was by his side, pulling off enough of his clothes to expose some skin. By the time his whole outfit practically was scattered on the ground, she was still fully clothed, (minus her cloak which she never wore to their late night visits). There were no nice words or kisses leading up to her pushing his back to the bed. Black strings bound his hands out of the way and immediately slithered down his chest and past his stomach. Tonight, Pein knew it'd be quick. Kakuzu would please him then make a beeline for his room. This is how it happened the night after he first stared longingly at the ninja's sleeping face, about a week ago when he whispered his desire for a kiss.

- - -/:O/- - -

**Author's Note; And so the story progresses faster than your ice cream melts in the summer. Unless you live somewhere cold. This could probably qualify for PWP, but so far, it's only.. 'suggestions', eh? (Not sure if I'm mentally ready to make them do the do in horrifying details yet...) Anyways, it's time I kick back and see which unfortunate souls I trap with my story. So since you are reading this, please review. Pweease. Reviews give me the power to write the yaoi! Oh, and leave which characters you'd like to see making appearances. I seriously suck at writing multiple characters, but I'm ready to try this for you~ kiss kiss :heart:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note; I swear, guys- despite how it looks, I'm not going to purposefully make them OOC, so it's not going to end in a few of my super short chapters with a sappy love confession :) THEY ARE MEN!.. Who don't get all sappy for unknown reasons. Yeah. Pinkie promise.**

**'Thoughts', "Speech". Pretty basic.**

- - -/:P/- - -

He looked at the crumpled yen placed as neatly as their courier could manage on his bedside table. They came with a note which read, "Dear Cockuzu- your lame shit broke. Here's some money." Coincidentally, a certain Jashinist hadn't stuck around in their room that morning.

Normally he wouldn't go chasing after the damn brat. He'd promise to kill him, swear, glare or ignore him, but feeding the child attention wasn't usually on the list. The shattered remains of a glass piggy bank -lazily swept to the garbage bin with a few shards actually in the bin- motivated him enough to scour the dim rooms of the Akatsuki's hideout.

It was only one hideout out of three, but it was the most maintained and live-able looking, therefore the one often referred to as 'home'. 'Home' wasn't where Hidan was hiding, Kakuzu figured when he didn't see the silver haired devil or hear any of his obnoxious sounds bouncing off the walls.

It was a perfect day for a walk. The sun was out, there was a cool breeze, the birds were singing.. In one tree he saw a squirrel, and in another- holy hell, Kakuzu!

"Ahh! Jashin- Jashin damn fucking damnit!" He yelped, jumping back and hopping around on one foot with his arms flailing until finally catching his balance ten seconds in. "Kakuzu! Don't go creeping up on people! Damn creep!"

"If you stop touching my belongings, we might strike a deal here."

"Is this what it's all about?" He screeched in disbelief. "I paid you back for the bloody little piggy!"

The ninja descended his tree with a graceful landing. He glared at his target and approached him, closing the gap between them, "Three hundred yen isn't going to cut it."

"C'mon, I gave you my lunch money! Fucking bully." The immortal looked pissed. There wasn't an ounce of fear in his features as Kakuzu had expected. It didn't add up when considered that Hidan had ended up two miles from their hideout.

"Give me the rest of the money and I just might let this go."

"Fuck no, it's my money!"

"And yet it came from my pig."

Disbelief spread on Hidan's features, "You cheap bastard, how did you know..?" Honestly, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Hidan and the money from Piggy Bank C were missing. (Well, excluding the three hundred left behind with the note.)

He'd been running over a thousand and one different ways to torture the masochist and take back what was his when he received a call from Pein, "Return to the base."

Of all the times Pein called him, this took second place for worst.

Hidan had the audacity to laugh, testing the strength of Kakuzu's last nerve. "Kakuzu, you touch me now and you'll break your perfect attendance, hahaha! In your face, loser!"

'Hmm, so he heard it too.. It must be a mission then if that moron is being summoned.' It lessened his anger to know he wasn't being stopped from acting upon one -or two- of his many ideas of punishment for a booty call. 'Well now, we haven't been sent on a mission in a while. This might even be an opportunity to collect more bounties. We will be needing more money, after all, if those dimwits keep fighting in the base. It'll also give me time to slowly exact Piggy Bank C's revenge, not to mention Hidan won't be able to escape and-'

"Why is the old man standing around? Does he need help walking?"

"I'll kill you later," he warned, heading back now that his trail of thoughts were broken.

"Can I punch you? Can I just punch you already?"

He cursed Kakuzu under his breathe and stormed after the shrinking silhouette, "Hey! At least stop and listen to me, bastard!"

- - -/:D/- - -

**Author's Note; And there you have it- another chapter! Now that you've made it this far, can you give me some feedback? I want to keep this story going until the end, but I don't see a reason in posting it if no one's even interested, so your opinion is important! Also, what are some of your OTP's you'd like to see happen? First reviewer gets his/her OTP incorporated into this story for sure, so go go! Review! Oh, and it's the first reviewer who gives me some helpful feedback. I don't want to see no "SasorixDeidara! Make it happen!" or "Kisame and Itachi! Sex sex sex now now now! :heart::heart:" Got it? And to add to that, unless you specify that it must be yaoi, I might genderbend some of the characters. (For example, Itachi/Fem!Kisame) For realsies genderbend, too, not by some jutsu. "Why?" you might be asking. Well, to put it simply and not take up a lot more of your time, I don't necessarily want every single couple in this story to be gay. No hatin', I just think there should be a bit more variety. So feel free to say something like "Konan/Tobi! But Tobi is a good girl!" because I will do almost anything for you peoples. I wuv u OuO**

**(Ps, you see that last example? That's a trick. Give me feedback as well or else your ship ain't happening.)**


	4. Chapter 4

(This 'chapter' will be deleted before I upload the rightful chapter four, which will only happen when I finish it and get enough good reviews.)

What do you want to see from this story, you who have read it this far? I do have a loose idea of how the plot will be put in place, but I need to know what you want to see for the more 'minor details'. Here are a few questions I'd like your answer for. Feel free to add more;

1.) Should Pein/Kakuzu be the only pairing, or should there be 'side pairings'? If so, what couple would you like to see?

2.) How much detail do you want on Pein and Kakuzu's 'activities'?

3.) Are the chapters an acceptable length, or would you like them to be longer? (Longer chapters = longer time between updates.)

4.) PRAISE ME! Or something... eheh.. Just please leave a review.

(Ps, I am not ashamed if I brought up your hopes for another chapter only to crush it by making it an unannounced surprise author's note. That's why it's called a surprise. And if you haven't reviewed this far in, I think you owe me one. Yeah. I ain't doin' this for free, yo. Gimme sum r's!)


End file.
